Margaret Mitchell
Margaret Mitchell is a member of The Guild in the anime and manga series Bungou Stray Dogs. She is a direct reference to the American author with the same name. Personality Margaret comes off as extremely haughty and vain. She has a history of severely underestimating her enemies. She is, however, competent and decisive in combat. Despite this, she apparently has a caring side, going as far as to use her life to protect Nathaniel Hawthorne despite their constant quarreling. History Margaret joined The Guild specifically because the pay was extremely good and she wanted to honor her family, willing to commit evils for her goal. Her first appearance was accompanying H.P. Lovecraft, Mark Twain, Nathaniel Hawthorne, John Steinbeck, and Melville Herman when they interrupted the dispute with several minor Port Mafia agents and Kouyou Ozaki against Atsushi Nakajima, Kunikida Doppo, and Kenji Miyazawa with Kyouka Izumi as the subject of competition. Margaret doesn't participate in any combat, however, due to the effectiveness of Melville Herman and Mark Twain's power combination that took out all members of the Port Mafia and ADA. She responds to Nathaniel Hawthorne's question about where Edgar Allan Poe and Louisa May Alcott were with a snide remark about how they are afraid of heights. She and Nathaniel Hawthorne are later seen loading cargo onto The Guild's ship, their conversation eventually degrading into an argument. They receive a threatening letter from the Port Mafia that both Margaret and Nathaniel will be eliminated along with their ship, to which they both arrogantly scoff at. Minor guild members then capture Motojirou Kajii, who was acting suspiciously nearby and bring him on board the ship. They spend some time criticising Kajii's stupidity and make fun of his lemon bombs before Nathaniel uses one of Kajii's lemon bombs to blow him up. Kajii survives, however. Utilizing the smoke screen and the arrogance of Nathaniel and Margaret, he attacks again assisted by a sabotaged crate that was being lifted by a helicopter and dropped thousands of bombs onto the ship, forcing them into an evacuation route while evading the many traps set by Kajii. Before they can evacuate, Margaret, Nathaniel, and several minor guild members are impaled by Akutagawa Ryuunosuke. Both Nathaniel and Margaret survive the attack and Nathaniel enters a duel with Akutagawa. Margaret unwisely shouts that it's her duty to honor her family at Akutagawa and is impaled again, but still survives. Right before Nathaniel was about to be lethally wounded in the duel, Margaret body blocks Rashoumon, saving Nathaniel but sacrificing herself. She, however, ends up also surviving this wound but is put in an indefinite comatose. Abilities *Gone With the Wind: The special ability of Margaret. Its exact properties are unknown and the power has not once been seen being used in combat. It is capable of disintegrating objects completely with what appears to be weak wind manipulation. Due to the lack of use in combat, it can be assumed to be slow acting. It also apparently has other properties based on her line "Let me turn him into a mummy" which seems to signify she has some other uses of her power. *Extreme durability: She has survived being impaled dozens of times by Akutagawa Ryuunosuke's power. Trivia *In real life, Margaret Mitchell was an American author famous for her novel set in the American Civil War era, Gone With the Wind, which her fictionalized power is named after. **Margaret Mitchell's appearance in Bungou Stray Dogs is similar to Scarlett O'Hara's appearance in the film adaptation of Gone With the Wind. **In real life, she was in 5 days comatose before her death due to injuries after being hit by a car. Her situation in the manga series is possibly a reference to this. Category:Female Category:Arrogant Category:Fictionalized Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Protective Category:Lawful Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Evil Vs. Evil